a glass of wine, is a glass of love
by wildchild911
Summary: some little one shots of Maka and Soul's Live's while they live together, If you do not like citris u have been warned! and the ratings may vary depending on the one shot ENJOY!xD rated M just to be on the safe side
1. rude awakenings

**Sup peeps! :D well this is one of the many one shots that will be in this little fanfic, so I hope you enjoy this little piece of pie ;D . . . damn i need to start writing my lemons O.O well I'm working on them! xD so yeah i don't own souleater but if i did their would be a movie and a second season!!!! OLE!!! xD**

**now on with da story! =D**

**rated: T**

* * *

An alarm clock blared into the quite dawn, resounding from a night stand next to its owner's bed. Soul Eater Evans groaned, turned onto his back and with one quick slam of his fist; the poor little clock was obliterated. That would make it the 18th one that week. The bed creaked as the teenage boy shifted back into a comfortable position. He heard a soft moan escape from his partner, who was still sound asleep next to him. She shifted, trying to snuggle closer to her partner, while pulling the covers over her bare shoulders and chest. Soul smirked as he wrapped his arms around Maka's torso from behind, happy that she hadn't woken up.

After 5 minutes of getting comfortable and many attempts to fall back to sleep, Soul's cell went off. _Shit_ Maka rolled over, turning herself to face him, as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. Soul went rigid, holding his breath and praying to **god **that she wouldn't wake.

"Soul . . . "

_FUCK!!!! _

" Yeah . . . ?" Maka shifted again, nuzzling her nose into her lover's neck and pillow.

". . . Your cell ph-"

"Forget it" Soul tightened his grip around her, with no intension of getting up or letting his girlfriend go.

"If you don't take care of it, I'll leave" Not liking the idea of sleeping alone with no Maka to cuddle with, Soul sat up, grunted, removed his hands from their very happy places around his lover's waste and chucked the disturbance against the nearest wall. Soul returned to his previous position and was ready to fall back to sleep, until the phone started vibrating . . . . **again**.

"Oh, why won't the damn thing just fucking die all ready?!" Soul looked up at the ceiling cursing like sailor, as Maka glared daggers into the pile of clothes where the little fucker (a.k.a Soul's cell phone) was buried. Finally The Death scythe had, had enough of the distraction; he got up, pulled on a pair of baggy faded jeans, trudged over to the phone, and reluctantly answered it.

"WELL YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE NUMB NUTS! NOW COME OVER AND PLEASE YOUR-"Soul hung up on the hyper active ninja, thoroughly pissed. "I'm gonna kill that freaking blue berry" He sat back down on the edge of the bed, while Maka sat up and covered her bare chest with his comforter.

She wrapped her arms around Soul's shoulders, rubbing them in the process. She took his chin into her hands so he was facing her, and gave him a long and softly kiss. Soul groaned into the locking of their lips.

"You can kill Black star when we see him on Monday, now go to sleep" Maka tugged on his arm, beckoning him to join her in bed. He looked down and noticed her attempts to try and cover herself, Soul smirked as Maka's cheeks were tinted a rosy pink.

"No need to hide anything from me _'Tiny tits'_ I've already seen everything" Soul grabbed Maka from the waist and successfully pinned her. The girl squeaked.

"Hey, they aren't small anymore, meanie!" she pouted as Soul kissed her gingerly. She was right though, tiny tits wasn't _**tiny**_ anymore. Maka Albarn had bloomed into a beautiful and very *ahem* curvy young woman, she was a distraction to any man and Soul had absolutely no intention of sharing her.

Every party and club they attended ended in men giving Maka cat calls and crude comments, that was until her boyfriend wrapped his arm possessively around her waist and gave his signature don't-you-fucking-dare-go-near-or-touch-_**my**_-woman-you-unworthy-piece-of-shit glare. The look worked most of the time, but there would be the occasional cocky idiot who would try to flirt with the young meister, but they were sent through a window before they could even get her attention.

_Beside_s_, first come first serve_

"I know who'd have thunk they'd grow, ne?" Soul proclaimed. Maka gave him a light and playful tap on the head, her cheeks painted 9 shades of red.

"Who would have _thunk_ we'd fall in love? Hm?" Maka smiled and pecked Soul's lips once more. He smirked, letting each of his teeth gleam in the sunrise. He rested his head against hers, Getting lost in the aurora of color bursting in his partner's gemstone eyes.

"Yeah, and your all mine now" _dammit, why does this man have to be so sexy? _Maka's arm's left Soul's chin and snaked themselves around his neck, pulling him closer.

"and vice versa" Maka gave a seductive grin while her fingers played with his soft, snow white hair. Soul's smirk turned predator.

"daamn, your trying to seduce me aren't you?" Maka giggled and kissed him again. The man was a damn sexy horn dog.

"No more Soul, I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow because of you" Soul chuckled dangerously. He remembered the event that happened a few hours earlier. Maka had gotten him soooo pissed, via arguing, that he decided to teach her a lesson. Maka caught on when she noticed Soul's eyes crackle with pure sinful lust, like they had after her father caught them in the act not so long ago. And just like last time, He chased her around the apartment until she ran into a room, and guess what room that was.

_WHY THE FUCK DO I ALWAYS END UP IN __**SOUL'S**__ ROOM?!!! _Yep you guessed it, Turns out He had herded Maka like a wolf maneuvering a flock of sheep; carefully planning and guiding her exactly where he wanted her. To make his _"Hunt"_ successful, Soul had locked every door in their home, and Maka tried every single knob, desperate to escape her unavoidable _"punishment"_. Well she was caught of course and that ended in both of them being numb from head to toe for 3 hours, followed by sleep. Soul started to salivate at the memory.

_That was F'ing mindblowing . . . _

The boy had to admit he was proud as hell, they(more like he) went at it three times in a row. Soul wasn't about to let his partner sleep that night , unfortunatly exhaustion caught up with them. Soul was brought back into reality when Maka shifted under him, trying to get more comfortable. He returned to the subject at hand.

"That was the point miss Maka _**Evans**_" _Talk about forward_. . . Maka puffed her cheeks and blew air into Soul's face, immediately destroying the moment. Now _**Soul **_was pouting. He was so damn cute when he did that, like a child who didn't get his candy.

"Well! Good night!" Soul rolled off of his girlfriend and clung to her once more. They both shared another passionate kiss, one last time, as Soul pulled Maka against his chest in a protective and possessive embrace.

"Night m'dear" Soul let her scent and the warmth of the women in his arms, lull him back to slumber.

"Soul?"

"hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too baby, now go to sleep" The two fell into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms, drunk with happiness. They paid the laughing sun no heed, as its glow cracked through the shutters. The light never disturbed the two lovers who slept throughout the day and more, in each other's love.

* * *

**oh jesus christ that was long *dies* WELL I Hope you enjoyed this little slice of life ;D I'll upload as soon as i can with another little one shot ;D their will soooo be citris! YEAH CITRIS WOOOT!! =D **

**oh and look at the pretty button, you can't resist the pretty lil button xD if you press it I'll give you a cookie :3**


	2. Dreams in July

The T.V. on the oak table, across the couch, blared yet another useless commercial. Soul's gaze was fixed onto the screen, but nothing was processing. He scratched his chiseled bare chest and stomach,as he slumped against one of the couches armrests. He was happy he had a clean set of jeans, wearing a pair of flannels in this heat would have murder. Speaking of clothes, Maka was humming a light and pleasing tune, gliding by with a basket of clean laundry.

She set the ready to burst basket on the kitchen table, organizing what articles were hers and which were her partners. It was the height of July and was by far thee most blistering days of that month. The air-conditioning blasted while the windows were kept closed, in order to keep the apartment a comfortable temperature. While Death city baked to a crisp outside, it was cool inside.

Soul watched his girlfriend dance from room to room, placing the laundry where it belonged, whisking filled dirty baskets away in the process. Maka swung her hips to "I kissed a Girl", which was being blasted on the radio, and hummed the chorus; occasionally singing along. Soul never really liked the song, but seeing her hips sway back and forth, it made little pictures slide back into his head.

Thanks to the month and weather, Maka wore a pair of jean shorts, a cream cammy that complimented her curves, and one of Soul's breezy button-up shirts. She had rolled up the long sleeves to her elbows in-order to complete her chores.

_Long live summer. . . . ._

Soul tried to grab her on several passes, but all of them failed. Maka smirked, and rotated her hips in an extremely provocative manner. Her partner's left eye twitched, she was torturing him for her own amusement.

_The little minx . . . _

After the final try Soul rolled over onto his stomach and groaned into a cushion. Maka giggled. He had given up on his plans, for now anyway. She always made a swerving motion at the last minute, making her just out of his reach. Soul growled into the pillow again and lazily outstretched his arms once more.

"Sssseeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxx!!" Soul groaned, flailing his limbs slightly. Maka was having way too much fun seeing him "suffer".

"Ha ha haaa" the technician placed the barren basket on to floor and stopped in front of him, Radiating a very sexy smirk. She pulled out her pony tail, her sandy locks glistening in the sunlight as they flowed onto her shoulders. Soul wasn't gonna last much longer.

"Catch me if you can?"

Soul raised an eyebrow; it was taking his brain a little while to process the comment. Maka smiled again, removed the His shirt from her shoulders ever so slowly, and dropped it onto the basket. The stapes of the cammy had fallen past her shoulders and her hands graced her hips. A thin line of drool slid down his chin, she looked absolutely appetizing.

"You realize I'm not wearing a bra, right?" 3 . . .2. . .1

"Come 'er you!!"

Soul lunged over the couch, Maka dodged swiftly, sprinting her way into her boyfriends room, He quickly recovered, straightened his faded jeans, and followed the girl into his room. The Lock flipped, signaling their next activity. The laundry basket stood empty in the kitchen until morning, But not before the two lovers' enjoyed each other's company. As night fell, they slept in the afterglow of their heated exchange. Soul kissed Maka's forehead as she slept soundly, he too nodded off and joined his girlfriend in sleep. While the cool night Summer air brought fresh dreams and promises ,of the next morning.


	3. cheaters forever prosper

**I'm going to hell xD haaahahahaaaaa! I'm sure of it now! Well was up kiddies I'm alive! X3 I just came back from a massive writers block comatic kind of state where nothing I wrote on paper looked right and whatever I had written was utter crap. But I feel horrible for not posting anything up for what 3 months (OUCH!) . so I gave you all a little present Of fluff et smut! xD to apologize for not updating :3 please enjoy another segment of a glass of wine ;D **

**Soul: 18**

**Maka: 17 **

**Rated :M heheheheeee loaded with major asymmetrical ness Y u may ask? cuz I like to watch Kid squirm and have a grandmal seizure XD jk xD **

**Summary-ish kind of thing: Today is Maka and Soul's anniversary of getting together and to celebrate Soul has proposed a game of strip poker. You can kind of guess how this is going to turn out; D **

**I don't own Soul eater in any way, but then again beggars can't be freaking choosers now can they? **

**please enjoy ~ Nya~**

"Cheater!" Maka slammed her losing set of cards on the battered coffee table counter top, enraged, and desperate to launch herself over the worn piece of furniture to shred a certain someone to bits and pieces of nothingness.

"Ha! 'cheater' my ass! You just suck at this- WOAH!"

A massive hard back novel was imbedded in tile flooring inches from where Soul was sitting. Specks of the remaining tile danced around the larger-than-life book and sprinkled down over Soul. As the dust settled the weapon was keeled over on his left side, holding his head for dear life. Apparently his last second maneuver saved him some major pain.

His smirk almost broke his face in half as he flicked his head up to shift his bangs out of his line of sight. The dust in his hair rained down like snow onto the intact chunks of flooring.

Has array of fangs mocked her flushed and pouting baby face.

Maka's dictionary once again eclipsed the lamps light; hovering over head. Her eyes acted like a sniper's scope pinpointing then locking on to the unsuspecting victim. As you can see, she wasn't planning on missing this time.

_Maka chop_

"HA! Missed-"

THWACK!

Right on target. Soul yelped and clung to his cranium.

Successful in gathering the rest of her pride, Maka hummed in approval as she collected their cards and neatly began to shuffle a fresh deck.

"what the fuck! God Damn! What no warnin'? " he didn't deserve one.

"Quit your whining! You're a man aren't you? 'sides, wasn't it your idea to play _strip poker_?"

"Shad-up 'Kay! Jesus, you made your freakin' point! So just shuffle the freakin' cards already"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Jeez don't get your thong in a bunch" She flung several pieces of cardboard like ninja stars across the table, slapping the remaining deck in the exact middle of the furnished table.

Statistics wise, you couldn't tell that Soul was winning. Due to being mid January, Maka had worn at least three layers of clothes and had yet to remove her 3 sizes to big plum colored sweater, which was the last piece of sacred clothing she had to wear. Soul marveled at his pile of cloths like they were gold glittering oh-so-cool trophies. He was one sweater short from being the lance Armstrong of the tour de strip poker; Speaking of her sweater-.

"OI~"

"Oh hell what now" She hissed and lowered her hand in mild interest.

She felt like his eyes were everywhere. She had lost her socks, leggings, her freaking **panties**, and her bra which she had peeled off by doing so inside her shirt, refusing to give her long time partner and horn dog boyfriend a show.

But this was pure insanity, screw black blood that _pussy ass __**crap**_ had _**nothing**_ on this situation!

All he had lost was his long sleeved waffle shirt. So here he was in nothing but baggy jeans and a smug aura that was slowly swallowing her whole. Oh the irony! And he looked damn fine without the shirt.

If she took off her sweater she would not only lose (que a jab to her pride) but there would be _**nothing, **_absolutely **nothing **obstructing his eyes from her bare body; god only knows what the man would do if he saw her naked. D

and she have a hunch.

Her clover green eyes followed his finger to the exact middle of her 'life line'.

"You lost"

"So?" this could not be a safe conversation.

"Read my lips book worm; Take. It. Off." Knew it! She knew it! Yep this was soo like him. Maka shook her head frantically, feeling that if she made eye contact with _him_ she would be like a deer trapped in head lights.

Soul could feel her emotions spin and swirl through the link. It was a melting pot of sputtered surprise, curiosity, hesitation and what is this? Anticipation? Oh this was just priceless.

"Fine then-" Maka twitched as Soul slowly leaned toward her, and over the table.

"-I guess I'll just have to help you-"Her finger's tightened round the cotton fabric as He slowly scooted closer. Her back and butt met with the couch to her absolute horror.

She swore she saw the shadow of a thin line of drool slinking down his chin.

"-Take. It. Off." a muscular hand gripped her forearm and another snagged her side. Maka yelped as she was face to face with his jagged scar, her hands pinned successfully against his chest. She immediately started struggling, similar to a fish fling onto dry land. All her attempts were failing; every time she would squirm the arm around her lower back would constrict; caging her.

"No! Soul let me go! Just let-"A finger curled under her chin forcing her to look at him. Clover met with crimson, like an effective tranquilizer the stopped moving. That defiant gleam in her eyes never fading.

She was pinned, defenseless, and there was nothing she could do about it. Oohh the dramatic irony! She was as red as a raspberry and desperate to look away.

"hmmm no" His voice had dropped several decibels sinking to his classic seductive attitude. She was pulled in instantly as his eyes devoured her soul.

His voice all the while reeked of male dominance and possessiveness. He closed the gap, smashing his lips to hers. His tongue prodded her bottom lip but she refused to open. She wasn't going to fall under his spell that easily.

His hands found her butt and gave the cheeks a squeeze. The touch sent her into a gasping fit, allowing entrance to her mouth. His tongue immediately plundered her moist cavern, sweeping and licking the familiar territory.

She hated this, she was on his lap, whimpering, she was f'ing _whimpering_. Nuh uh, Maka Albarn does not whimper she- just did it again, why does he have to be so experienced at making her melt into jelly? Oh wait that's right, because he's been screwing her since the cows came home.

No not screwing, more like making love, yeah that's a better description. But hey, she wasn't complaining.

Maka melted like butter in his arms, chucking all thoughts of resistance out the window. Soul's tongue slipped against hers provoking it join the fun.

Did he even have to ask?

Maka's arms finally tugged themselves free as her hands found their place around his head and neck. Soul growled as Maka's covered breasts slid against his chest, triggering previous memories of his hands groping them, kissing them, licking them- oh god was he getting a hard on.

And we return to the task at hand, Why was her sweater still on?

Their tongues battled for dominance over one another until the lungs burned for oxygen.

Taking the opportunity Souls hands tugged the sweater up over Maka's shoulders, her hands helping him pull it over her head and off her arms. Maka whimpered pitifully as her hot skin was now exposed to the cold exterior of their living room. Complying with her pleas for warmth, Soul brought her closer, His teeth scraping the shell of her ear as her breasts brushed his chest creating a sort of jolt between the two. He growled his satisfaction into her ear, pleased with her arousal.

"_hhhmmmmnnn good girl_" Damn him. Why did he have to be so sexy?

His tongue and teeth created a sloppy trail down her ear to her neck stopping at his favorite spot at the curve of her succulent neck. He sucked at the skin there, as he nipped and played.

Maka moaned and dug her hands in his soft gravity defying hair.

His head traveled south leaving scorching marks of possession in its wake as he started to gently lower her onto the cold tile of the adjoined kitchen/living room. Maka flinched as her siring skin touched the frigid white tile.

Soul halted his ministrations at feeling her hesitation. He reluctantly detached his mouth from her neck and rested it against her forehead.

"You okay?" oohhh such a gentleman.

"Y-yes it's just a little c-cold"

She had a point. Soul lifted her into his arms, and gingerly cradled her to the couch, Her ivory skin illustrious in the light above them, giving her an almost inhuman glow.

She looked like an angel to him.

She folded her arms into her neck on her chin, masking her round perfect breasts. Soul's hand cupped her cheek as he shifted his weight above her.

Her eyes once again darted away from his as he felt a small yet embarrassed tug in the link.

"Hmm?" he began pushing her clamped legs apart in order to give himself better leverage above her. Still too stubborn to make eye contact Maka's blush bloomed further on her face.

"Light" ah so that was what she was so embarrassed about.

His fingers once again curled against her soft cheek, giving some physical reassurance of his actions. His right hand flicked the light switch off effortlessly, Plunging the room into total darkness. After half a second their sight was clear again, and the mocking moon with blood dripping off its chin became the only source of light throughout the apartment.

Soul thought this was a dream, it had to be.

His dick blinded his memory. Soul's hands darted to her hands and tugged, they refused to move.

_Really? She's embarrassed now?_

"Maka hiding yourself is incredibly cute, but's really uncool right now" She shook her head again the blush creeping down her neck now.

"Maka come on- it's nothing I haven't seen before, so please" he felt like he was coaxing a 5 year old out from under the jungle gym with a stick of bubble gum or a snickers bar.

"no" ah she speaks!

"why not?"

"because"

"cuz whhhhhaaaaaaaaaat?"

Her head bowed down more to cover her face with both knuckles and bangs. He could feel the insecurity overflowing from her side of the link subsequently drowning his.

Really? Did she really still-? Ahhhh-Frustrating!

He had seen her naked dozens of times, and most of them ended with her in his bed moaning his name etc. but why now? That confused him.

The situation was losing heat fast.

In order to keep it dancing and alive he yanked her hands free and locked them next to her head.

" listen, I don't care how pretty your face is, what size your tits are, fuck I don't care if-" he paused, was he seeing things or was their some writing on the side of maka's left tit?

An inch and a half below her collar bone, in black feather pen cursive were the words Soul Eater Evans with a very intricate curvy heart design at the end.

He couldn't stop staring, did she seriously get- ooohh no way.

Maka's eyes made contact for a brief moment then returned to staring at the T.V. she couldn't keep her secret any longer.

"Happy 18th birthday-" His smirk cracked across his chin.

"-and happy anniversary" she was going to never forget tonight.

"Your beautiful, ya'know that?" Maka's smile was like the clean smell after it rained, or the first snow of the winter. So refreshing and new, it was beautiful.

He slammed his lips to hers, resuming where they left off. His lips once again traveled south, finding their way to the valley between her breasts. Maka whimpered and cooed as he continued his exploration.

She still felt like a harlot making those strange noises, but to Soul it was one hell of a massive turn on. His hands where sliding down her thighs getting a little too close to her forbidden sanctum. Maka on the other hand didn't really seem to notice. He licked the tattoo several times not losing any opportunity to make her say his name.

"S-Soul stop teasing m-"a finger slid between her folds, Stars blinded her line of sight as a finger pinched her ripe bud. Maka was still resilient to say his name, but her delicious moans were decent compensation.

She could feel the smirk on his face as licked a perky nipple. Her mouth was a fountain of whimpers and moans, but this wasn't satisfying him.

She lost all thought when he slid a calloused finger inside her. She gasped and made her yelp morph into a moan half way. Still he wasn't getting the response he needed. Her back was soon in the air again, but she found herself propped up, her back cushioned by the back of the worn couch.

Her hips were straddling his waist as his tongue returned to its favorite place on her ear.

His breathing was thick, and controlled, like he always seemed to be whenever they "connected."

He was eternally in control on what she did. He knew every weakness she possessed, understood exactly where to touch and when, where to lick and what, and figured out exactly what to say to make her face as pink as a fresh strawberry; but what made it so unforgiveable was that she obeyed.

Yes she said it, obeyed. She felt like a pet caving into its master's commands.

No questions just doing it.

He trained her well she supposed. It was fascinating. Usually she wielded him with ease and took full control as he handed her bits and pieces of advice and fair warning, but now she kind of felt like the weapon. Their roles were completely switched, but with his tongue and teeth branding her with such intensity she never minded; she was his and no one else's after all.

His breath tickled her ear as her meek demand finally received an answer.

"_Beg"_ funny, she didn't think he was paying attention, she wasn't. His mouth fled to her neck again, to continue marking her.

"Soul-" a delicious whimper escaped her lips. He could never get enough of them. Her moans where soft, smooth as honey, and so innocent they drove him beyond insanity. Black blood really had nothing to compare, this was on a whole different level.

It was an insanity they wouldn't mind being swallowed by.

Her hands slide under his arms and up his back, stroking his spine and broad shoulders. He licked the spot just below her collar bone, distracting her from the distant sound of a zipper and a ruffling of denim and cotton.

Maka felt something hot rub the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to the triangle between her creamy legs. She gasped as Soul's hands slide from her back to the highest point of her thighs. He lifted her up some while he guided his length to her opening. Soul's tip brushed her center, his possessive growl echoed throughout the empty apartment.

His eyes took on a carnal gleam, like he was about to eat her alive. Pausing even though it killed him his eyes searched Maka's face for any second thoughts.

_What are you stopping for idiot? _

He scoffed at her answer through the link. Her eyes retained that playful sparkle that not only reassured but fueled both of their desires. In a swift jerk he was sheathed deep inside, a raspy whimper echoed from his shoulder.

She unconsciencly squeezed him, forcing him to release the strained groan he had stored inside his vocal chords since the beginning. His eyes clamped shut.

"fuck"

Her chest heaved as cushions molded onto the curves of her spine. He was huge. No matter how many times they'd be in this same situation she could never get used to his length.

Her eyes where half lidded glassy and swirled with that feisty submissive passion that would only come from her eyes alone, and Soul ravished the feeling of being Sole owner of those eyes. He would die before someone else experienced that addictive sight.

It just made her look more delectable.

His hips slid away from her, slamming themselves back inside with immense urgency. Maka's arms encircled his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"S-Soul, Wai- aH! n-not so ahhhnn- rough" to late. Her legs encaged his hips and his jeans and chaffed the inside of her thighs, his zipper poking her butt. Her nails raked across his back leaving behind ugly angry lines over his broad muscular shoulders and back.

He returned to the spot just behind her ear, savoring the taste of her succulent skin. She was close, but her wasn't about to finish this yet. His pace abruptly slowed, leaving a surprised and deliciously gorgeous woman confused on his lap. Said confusion morphed into slight frustration.

"mmmmmmnnnn Soul-"

"hmmm?" he gave a few playful and aggressive thrusts making Maka see stars. He knew what she wanted but it wasn't enough for her to just imply. His tongue assaulted her ear distracting her from the on slot of playful thrusts he made.

"_Beg" _oh damn him, again? He was a true sadist. Realizing she wasn't going to budge, he slammed his hips forward a few more times just to give her a taste of what was going to happen.

**If** she would answer.

Maka bit her lip squeezing her eyes shut. Every nerve in her body was hotwired and extremely sensitive to the point that she was quivering.

This was taking too long. She was planning to drive him up a wall but it wasn't working for either of them.

She wasn't going to be conquered by his insanity.

She refused to fall and willingly buckle at his commands. Maka Albarn, the women who swore to never be "owned" by any member of the opposite sex was now willingly clinging to this man; her lover, desperate to hold onto her own sanity.

It's too late. She was his, her body, Her Soul; everything belonged to this man above her. He demands everything from her. Every wall she's carefully built is shredded in his grasp. He pleads, begs, demands her to give everything to him; to trust him.

Soul's teeth relinquished their spot on her collar bone and slid to her ear.

"_Say it_" she buckles, and has to choice. She's sorry. She'll cling to him. She'll feel defenseless, useless and completely submissive. Her arms cling to his neck for dear life as she meekly whispers in his ear.

"Please-"

She'll give up everything.

"-take me-"

For the man she loves.

"-I'm yours" _and only yours._

No one else's.

Pleased with her answer his body takes over. His lips once again slam to hers as his hips dig further, deeper and faster than ever. Shortly after Maka caves. She screams his name to the heavens, finalizing her release. The tight fit makes it utterly impossible for Soul to continue, he sinks his teeth into her neck and a low groan echoes throughout the home.

Maka felt hot liquid fill her core as her hands unlock themselves from her lover's neck. Her hands rest at his shoulders as panting becomes the only sound floating around.

His hands where strong and dependable as they cradled her back. His forehead moved from its place on her neck to her forehead. They gazed at each other for a long time until Maka's shaky hands cupped his cheeks gingerly pressing her pink lips to his.

The kiss was soft and reassuring that she was okay.

His hands slid to her butt. She flinched and whimpered. Wow was she sensitive. They moaned in unison as Soul slowly pulled himself out. Maka whispered miniscule signs of her sensitivity that made it clear she wasn't ready to walk yet.

Both were extremely exhausted and a pinch hungry but sleep over powered their desire to eat poptarts and honey nut cheerios. Soul lifted her bridal style in his arms and stiffly walked to his room.

They buried themselves in his quilt, cuddling and finding the right position to sleep. They were like clumsy puppies as they shifted this way and that, the bed sheets ruffling and old spring creaking as they rolled arond.

They settled for facing each other on their sides with their arms encaging each other in a protective embrace, refusing to let go.

Note the key word 'each other'.

Maka snuggled her face into Soul's neck sighing

"Ne? Soul?"

"Hmmm? What?" he buried his face further into her hair, desperate to catch some Z's

"The next time you decide to **cheat **in _strip poker_, you won't get a _happy ending_"

She felt him flinch, like she was going to hit him with another "works of Shakespeare" dictionary.

"hahaa- you saw that didn't you?"

"oh so you where cheating?"

"wait wha?- uggh stop talking and go to sleep"

"no! I want to hear how you managed to cheat-"

"I think you already have an idea 'tiny tits' now silence! You're not a loud to talk-"

"oh so that's how it's going to be huh? Well fine-" Maka untangled herself from Soul's grasp.

"if you're going to resort to name calling-" she slid to the edge of the bed, Soul rolled his head to glare wholes into her slender smooth back. He rolled over to face his fuming girlfriend, intent on slandering her plans for vengeance.

"-then enjoy sleeping _**alone" **_sleeping alone huh? What kind of threat was tha-

"_-'till_ _**Easter**_" oh crap. Holy mother of- did she just say? Oh hell no.

Maka took great joy in feeling the utter chaos those two little words had caused on his side of the link. Her boyfriend's face had paled and his grin slid off his face. Maka grinned as she saw his smirk spill off the bed, onto the floor, and slip under the bedroom door.

Yep, utterly satisfied

There was no way he was going to suffer from blue balls. Black*Star would never let him hear the end of it, 'sides, his manly pride wouldn't let him. His tongue desperately clutched to words to make her stay. His mouth didn't work though; the shock had rendered him speechless.

He felt the bed sheets pull away from him the bed creaked and moaned from Maka shifting her weight to stand. He would have none of that.

"Bite me" Maka had no time to react. As soon as the words registered, a muscular arm curled around her abdomen. She yelped as she was yanked backwards. When she opened her eyes (when had she shut them?) she was trapped underneath a body.

Soul found great sport in watching her cute face morph from being surprised to irritated, her hair mangled and dripping off of his black pillow case and her face. Ah that spark was back. A smirk cracked across his chin again.

"I like it when you're feisty" Maka pouted and puffed her cheeks desperate to free herself from Soul's iron grip.

"Sure you do" She hissed, ah finally one arm's free, just one more to go.

"~and where do you think you're going?" Maka squeaked as her boyfriend rained butterfly kiss on her neck and that particular spot just behind her ear.

"Let go Soul!" aaahhh- Frustrating! Rawr! How could she stay mad at him if he pulled stunts like this?

"You still mad at me?" What was he a little boy? He probably was. But seriously, how could she?

"If you stop tasting me then yes" His mouth found her lips in seconds, tasting her sweet cavern as they kissed slowly savoring the moment.

"Can't help it, you're jus' to addicting" Her heart skipped a beat. She was complemented? Oh Gawd was the man possessed?

"who are you and what have you done with Soul Eater Evans?" A soft pffft sound from above proved otherwise. He was here, there was no imposter.

Maka's fingers combed through his thick hair, her smile truly was a beam of sunlight and was as contagious as a disease.

(As cheesy as it sounds-) A disease of happiness.

Soul rolled on his side, taking Maka with him. They resumed their previous positions, their shared body heat lulling them to slumber. Maka broke the silence again.

"ya know Soul~"

"uuughhh you are not allowed to talk the rest of the night-"

"This is just like our first time right?"

He paused, He stayed silent for a while, then in what seemed like ages he snuggled his nose into her neck and took a really deep breath.

"right down to the strip poker" He grumbled tickling her jugular vein. Maka snuggled closer to him and forced him to look at her. Both began to swim in each other's eyes.

"hey Soul~ listen"

"what know?-"

"I love you-" Maka's hands cupped his face.

"-and I always will" She buried her face in his neck, breaking the intense gaze.

Soul smiled; not a smirk, not a grin, just a smile. A jester reserved only for the woman he was cradling in his arms. The woman he was going to hold onto forever, and never let go. The woman he loved with all his being. His Maka.

"Yeah, love you too"

_**I love you and I will never let you go**_

**The last sentence was by both of them saying it in unison **** Oh BtW this became a kind of serious drabble throughout, kind of scattered like. Kind of like cookie dough ice-cream with all of the unexpected yummy-ness scattered throughout ya know? **** Well I haven't uploaded on this in an eternity and the little plot bunny wouldn't freaking leave me alone, plus . . . . It wanted cookie dough ice-cream xD (guess what I'm eating right now lol!) just too bad it won't assist me with B.A.T.R. but hey that's a road block I must overcome: D **

**Well thank you all, for your comments and patience . I really appreciate it :D **

**You peeps know the drill; review and press that sparkly (yes button got an upgrade)and shiny button and you receive ice cream . . . because all of the plot bunnies raided my pantry and ate all of my cookies and cupcakes **** but at least you guys r getting something ! XD**

**I love you my childrens and see you next time ;D be gentle with me please xD **


End file.
